


Cuddling For Warmth? In Front of the (Not) Fire?

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas Movie Marathon, Do Not Worry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's Only A Little Angsty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith is home alone and watching Christmas movies. His boyfriend makes a surprise appearance.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Cuddling For Warmth? In Front of the (Not) Fire?

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Axe on Discord. (I will find out your AO3 and tag you!) My first Katt fic!!! I did go into this with the intent of being very fluffy, but some angst snuck in. (It always does.)  
> In this AU, it's kinda post-war (but it's not explicitly stated, so you can imagine whatever), but the team plus Matt are all living together in the same apartment. Hance is in the background lowkey being adorbs and super supportive of Keith's angsty ass.  
> Keith and Matt love each other so much. (No, I am not crying.)

  
  
“Hey, we’re going out,” Hunk called as Lance and him passed the kitchen of their shared apartment.

Keith hummed in response. “Date night?”

“Behave while we’re gone,” Lance teased, but neither answered his question.

Looking up from stirring his mocha, Keith gave them a knowing smirk. Hunk grinned while Lance rolled his eyes, but both of them were blushing.

“I’m always well behaved,” Keith threw back as he set down his spoon.

Lance snorted and opened his mouth to respond, but Hunk stopped him. Hunk hummed, “Lance, come on. Let’s give Keith a little peace.”

“Yeah, Lance,” Keith mocked even as he narrowed his eyes at Hunk’s innocent look. He was up to something, but then again they are going on a date. It didn’t concern him. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Thanking Keith, Hunk pulled Lance away. “Have a good night!”

“You too?” Keith said. Staring down the hallway to the shoe room, Keith shook his head. “What weirdos.”

Grabbing his supplies, Keith settled himself down on the couch and put in the first disk of his pre-planned Christmas Movie Marathon. Choosing _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ over _Nightmare Before Christmas_ for the very first movie of the night. His two ultimate favorite Christmas movies.

Keith pressed play and propped his feet up on the arm of the couch. As the opening credits of _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ started playing there was a knock at the door.

Groaning, Keith paused it and hopped up. Hunk and Lance must’ve forgotten something, but they would’ve just come right in.

_Weird._

Keith peered through the peephole, immediately jerking back and pulling open the door.

“ _Matt?!_ ” Keith exclaimed, staring at his boyfriend huddling in his thick winter coat. “I thought you were at your parents’ place!”

“Hey, Keith,” Matt said, grinning brightly at him. “Yeah, I was. But I really wanted to visit you.”

Keith felt heat creep into his cheeks. “O-oh.”

Suddenly aware that they were standing in the apartment doorway, and Keith was in red and white snowflake flannel pajama pants and a ridiculous Christmas sweater that Matt had given him. Keith coughed awkwardly and gestured for Matt to come in.

“So, how has the holidays been for you so far?” Matt asked as he shuffled in and started stripping his outer layer off.

“They… they’ve been good. I actually had dinner with my-- Krolia,” Keith said.

“Oh? How was that?” Matt turned to Keith, raising his hands to Keith’s face. Carefully cupping his face, Matt pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s lips.

Eyes fluttering closed, Keith leaned into the kiss. His hands finding Matt’s sides and pulled him closer. Matt chuckled as he complied, resting his hands on the small of Keith’s back. They traded small kisses as Keith told Matt about his dinner with his biological mother.

“That sounds amazing.”

Nodding in agreement, Keith reluctantly pulled away. “It was. Krolia is actually really cool.”

“I’m glad to hear the two of you are reconnecting.”

“Yeah,” Keith murmured. “I have a movie marathon planned, are you going to join me?”

“I’d love to,” Matt said as he brushed Keith’s bangs back.

_Just the two of us alone. Lance and Hunk can’t tease us for cuddling._

As the thought crossed his mind, he remembered how they were acting before they left. “Did Lance and Hunk know you were coming tonight?”

Matt’s grin widened. “They helped me plan it. They may or may not have passed along that you were staying home tonight having a _Christmas Movie Marathon_.”

Keith snorted, shaking his head. “That’s what they were talking about earlier. I’m more shocked that they didn’t let it slip than that they told you.”

“They haven’t let it slip to Pidge or Shiro that they are dating, and we all live together,” Matt stated as Keith led him into the living room.

“Pidge and Shiro are oblivious,” Keith shot back. “They haven’t said anything about you and me, either they are waiting or they are painfully oblivious.”

Matt chuckled. “Fair point. Though, Pidge probably doesn’t want to know the details, which I would bug them with, and Shiro could just be waiting for us to come to him.”

“Yeah, that could be it. Do you want a hot chocolate or coffee?” Keith offered as he gestured for Matt to take a seat.

“If you’re making some hot chocolate, I’d love some. It’s a little late for me to be drinking coffee right now.”

Keith nodded. Turning on the kettle, Keith fiddled with filling their mugs.

 _Maybe I should tell Shiro, it’s been long enough. We_ live _together. They should know. They wouldn’t have a problem with it anyway._ Keith could acknowledge it was him who had the problem about it, telling them was scary. Dating was scary. There was a constant anxious feeling that Matt would realize that he could have someone better than Keith, less broken. He deserved better.

The kettle started hissing; pulling Keith from his thoughts. Numbly he poured the water into their mugs and added cinnamon sticks to Matt’s mug.

Turning around, Keith startled at Matt -- in his favorite green _Stranger_ _Things_ Christmas sweater -- standing silently in the doorway.

“What’s bugging you?” Matt asked. Keith shook his head, sometimes he forgot how perceptive his boyfriend was. _Communication is key!_ A voice that sounded an awful lot like Hunk whispered to him.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s bugging you, it’s not.” Keith bit the inside of his lip. Matt eased the mugs out of his hands and set them back on the counter. “Keith.”

Keith felt his shoulders hunch against his will. “Why are we dating?”

Matt flinched. “Because we both like each other in a romantic sense and wanted to try.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Keith rushed it out, “Youcoulhaveanyody why me?”

“You’re going to have to repeat that.”

Keith closed his eyes, his fingers lacing together and gripping tight. “You could have anybody, why me?” Reluctantly opening his eyes, Keith looked Matt in the eye. “Someone less broken than me. Someone who isn’t scared of--” Keith gestured between them --”Or scared of telling people. Who doesn’t have my long list of issues.”

“Keith,” Matt breathed, his eyes softening in understanding. “You’re not broken. You’re brave, caring, and a complete badass! I fell in love with that. I fell in love with _you_. Imperfections and all.”

Keith froze. “You… you love me.”

“Yes.” Matt stared him down unflinchingly.

A watery smile broke out across his face. “I… I think I’m in love with you too.”

Matt smiled softly at that.

Keith breathed out shakily. “Okay, I think that’s enough talking about emotions for tonight.”

“If you say so,” Matt agreed. “But if this, if anything is bothering you, please tell me.”

Keith swallowed thickly as he nodded. “I will.” Picking up the mugs, Keith headed for the couch. “But only if you promise the same. I know I’m not great at talking about emotions and all, but whatever is bothering you is important to me.”

Keith turned around to face Matt, his boyfriend already wrapping his arms around him. “I promise I will too.”

Keith pressed a soft kiss to Matt’s lips. “Then, we better get to our movie marathon before our hot chocolate gets cold.”

“Hell yeah!” Matt cheered, hopping onto the couch and held up a bag that read _Salted Caramel Popcorn_ AKA the best movie snack ever. Matt did know Keith very well.

“You didn’t…” Keith gave Matt a soft look.

“I may or may not have. C’mon! We have a whole stack of movies to get through!”

Keith chuckled, but complied. Pulling his legs up as he curled into Matt’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed me.
> 
> Oh, and backstory to Keith and Krolia. Krolia left him at an orphanage because she figured it was the best shot for him and she wasn't ready to raise a kid on her own. Now, the two of them are trying to reconnect and Krolia really does want to be in his life and make up for lost time. She doesn't expect him to be comfortable with her right away, she won't be with him. They are both trying and they both want each other to be in their lives.


End file.
